Various data storage schemes are available for data storage devices and systems. Partitioning and redundancy techniques (e.g., Block separation, RAID, Mirroring) may be utilized in such data storage schemes. In addition, encoding and decoding processes may also be utilized to improve the security of the data being stored. This disclosure is directed to the application of OCTS to data storage and the ability to characterize the data storage device or system and recover lost data that has been stored in a data storage device or system utilizing OCTS. Data storage systems may include digital data storage and systems and multi-level memory data storage and systems.